This invention relates to a three-dimensional display device and method of making the same, and more particularly to a display device having upper, intermediate, and lower portions joined together to form a concave bowl with a generally hemispherical configuration; preferably, the portions are attached by joints which allow the device to be collapsed into a flat configuration.
Panoramic displays of photographs or other images are intended to approximate the horizontal and/or vertical span of human peripheral vision. Known panoramic displays and techniques for making the same have one or more drawbacks, which typically include distortion, limited span, high cost, or complexity.
One known technique is standard panoramic photography. While this provides angular coverage equal to human peripheral vision in the horizontal direction, approximately 180.degree., the vertical span is only on the order of 35.degree.-45.degree., whereas effective human vertical vision is twice that, or more.
Another standard technique is a photograph taken with a "fish eye" lens. While "fish eye" photographs combine vertical span with horizontal span, they are misshapen and exhibit severe circular distortion.
Another known technique, which is complex and expensive, requires the pains-taking inlay of small "chips" of pictures in a mozaic on the concave surface of a truly spherical shaped bowl. This technique has been used by NASA to map planets. NASA uses a moving space craft that traverses the target and captures each single chip photo from a different geographical position, while for this invention each separate picture is taken from the same vantage point.
Another expensive technique is the audio-visual theater in which multiple projectors throw images on a suitably curved screen.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display device for viewing panoramic scenes which combines the vertical and horizontal components of human peripheral vision in a bowl shape that provides physical depth, similar to the way humans see, to produce a natural appearance of objects in the scene and which is relatively free of distortion.
Another object is to provide such a display device which is economical, i.e., it can be mass-produced at a low cost, affordable by most people.
A further object is to provide a three-dimensional display device for viewing a panoramic scene which can be collapsed into a flat position for storage.
A still further object is to provide a method for generating a series of overlapping photographs and a method of combining the photographs to form the display.
Another object is to provide a display device having a reflective surface for reflecting energy forms, particle beams, or waves.
Another object is to provide a display device which includes curved and angled portions and embodies an image or reflective surface that encompasses more or less than the human vision span.